


Nap Time

by GiveTheGayBoiRICE_2k19



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, logicality - Fandom, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hint of angst but its quickly resolved, M/M, Napping, Sleep Deprivation, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveTheGayBoiRICE_2k19/pseuds/GiveTheGayBoiRICE_2k19
Summary: Roman hasn't slept in days, so Dad holds an impromptu intervention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Legend:  
> Anxiety, a.k.a. Angel, Anx, youngest  
> Princey/Roman, a.k.a. The prince, royal boy, Prince  
> Logic/Logan, a.k.a. The teacher  
> Morality, a.k.a. Morgan, Dad, the parent, Mo
> 
> Idk I wanted to try writing actual fluff, like dedicated fluff that was just fluff. This is what resulted. Also Morality and Logan taking a nap together just sounded like a cute scenario

“Please, Roman. You need to relax for a while, it’s not good to be working on the clock 24/7.” After nearly three days, Morality had had enough; he wasn’t just going to stand by while Princey continued to ruin his health.

“Dad, I’ll be fine. I’m a prince, after all! I have the vitality of an ox! An incredibly handsome ox,” he responded. The prince knew deep down that he was making bad decisions, staying up so late and waking up so early, but he refused to admit it. After all, what kind of prince was he if he wasn’t constantly working hard to help those he cared for?

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to agree with Morgan on this matter, Roman. Sleep is an incredibly important part of a person’s health and well-being, lack of which can result in memory issues, heightened blood pressure, moodiness, and depression, to list a few of the most notable results. I highly recommend you get some rest soon, Princey,” Logan said, piping up from the couch nearby.

“Look, I’m fine! I needn’t sleep more than a few hours a night, according to several internet statistics.”

Logic chuckled at that, “Oh, Princey. Even you should know that most ‘internet statistics’ are nothing but meaningless lies with no proper foundation or backing points. It seems the sleep deprivation is already getting to you.”

A smug smile crawled onto the teacher’s face as a familiar figure appeared behind Princey.

Anxiety leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the royal boy, eyelids still heavy from the deep sleep he’d only just woken up from. Even though it was nearly two in the afternoon, he somehow still managed to look tired.

“Hey, babe,” he mumbled, swaying slightly as he held onto Princey. “What’re you all talking about?”

Morality crossed his arms, “We were just discussing Roman’s severe lack of sleep over the past few days. He’s getting close to the danger zone of sleep deprivation: hallucinations. And we wouldn’t want to torment Thomas with any of that, would we?”

Taken aback, Anx let his grip on his boyfriend go loose, swiveling him around so he could inspect him closer. Low and behold, the prince had developed bags under his eyes, and seemed to droop even more than when Anxiety denied him a kiss; this was definitely something to be concerned about.

“Babe… how much did you sleep last night?” he began, cautiously at first.

“Well… I think last night was nearly a full hour and a half,” Prince responded before wincing, bracing himself for whatever may come next.

Anxiety frowned, and stepped back a bit, crossing his arms. “And the night before that?”

Roman gulped. “Uh… one hour… maybe forty-five minutes.”

“Babe!” Angel whined, throwing his hands up in the air. “You can't do that! That's not good for you.”

“B-but you do it all the time,” the royal boy responded, staggering under the increasing weight of guilt at having worried his boyfriend.

Anx huffed, and turned his head. “It's different. I know to sleep when I need it, no matter when that is. Working is important, but taking care of yourself is also important. If you don't, who knows what could happen to your body or mind.”

Prince bit his lip, casting his gaze to the floor. “I'm sorry… I’ve just felt so bad lately that I haven't been able to help Thomas with any amazing ideas. I thought working overtime might make up for the lack of inspiration, but I guess all it's done is made you all worry… I'm so sorry, everyone.”

From off to the side, Morality made a loud “aww”-ing sound, and briskly strolled closer to catch Roman in a caring hug. “We forgive you, Roman.”

Logan piped up once more, from the couch: “Yes, I'm glad you realized your error. Now please work toward correcting it, for the wellbeing of all of us.”

“Of course, Logan. Thank you both for bringing this all up,” Princey responded, gently nudging Dad out of the hug.

Angel smirked at him, clearly harboring no ill intentions. “Oh yeah, thank the glasses-twins, not your boyfriend.”

Giggling, Roman made his way over to the youngest of them all, and pulled him into a tight, loving embrace. “Thank you, Angel. I am forever in your debt,” he said, releasing from the embrace and stepping back to bow comically.

This pulled several hearty chuckles from Anx’s lips as he shoved his hands back into his pockets and yawned. “All I want right now, is a nap.”

Morgan raised an eyebrow at him, hands on his hips, and contradicted, “But you just woke up from sleeping!”

Angel smirked again, this time at the parent. “Yeah, but I'm still tired.”

Prince finally stood back up, and linked his arm with Angel’s, yawning and repeating, “Yes, a nap would be good.”

Morality giggled and smiled wide at them both, giving in. “Alright kiddos, just don't sleep too late. You don't wanna throw your schedules off-wack, now,” he said before waving goodbye to the already departing boys, and turning to walk over to the couch where Logic was still seated.

“Y’know, Morgan, perhaps we should also take a short rest. It is a healthy practice to take periodical naps, after all,” the teacher said quietly, closing a book of sudoku he'd been previously working in.

Dad beamed, and grabbed Logan in from behind for a strong, quick, almost choking hug, before standing upright and turning on heel. “Yeah, I think I will! See ya later then, Lo-”

Logan cut him off, “Actually, Mo, I thought we could both… nap… right here. It could be a good, uh… bonding experience.” He cleared his throat, and adjusted his tie before nearly being tackled onto the couch by Morality, who was in a fit of giggles at this point.

“Yay! Sleepover!” he cheered. Before the teacher could respond, Morgan has already made himself comfortable on top of the other, and had his eyes shut tight after saying a short, sweet ‘Goodnight’.

After several long moments of adjusting to the position and scenario, Logic smiled and decided that he could get used to this.

**~END~**


End file.
